A Bystander's View
by chattyxx
Summary: Kakashi is more observant than people give him credit for. Chapter 1: Team Seven Dynamics


A/N: A thousand apologies for the really late work. I'm working on a ShikaNaru sequel to the Waiting of Her series thing I plan on doing, so here's something I worked on while I was overseas. I was in a rush when I typed this out from my notebook, so I apologise for all the mistakes. Am super busy with school now, so sorry. ;-; Okay. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor gain any profit from writing this fanfiction

**A Bystander's View  
**

**Team Seven Dynamics**

_Kakashi is more observant than people give him credit for_

It was doomed to fail from the start. There was no denying it. He may be depressed, but Kakashi was no fool . He knew that there was little chance this team would work out. Still, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Tucked away in a little corner so he wouldn't linger on it.

Still, he entrusted his hopes and dreams in his genin team. Perhaps, someone would come along and help this team, perhaps, this time, Team Seven would be lasting. Maybe, this was a chance for him to repent, to make up for all the mistakes he's made in the past.

He knows Sasuke is no Obito, but when he looked into the dark black eyes of the Uchiha, hiding an unawakened Sharingan, he willed himself to believe that Sasuke was his saving grace, someone he could guide to atone his mistakes in the past. So he neglected Naruto and Sakura in favour of Sasuke, one of the two last living Uchiha. He was foolish then, a man drowning in grief, unable to properly function. Should he have been more sober, he would have realised from the start that Sasuke was no Obito. Obito was no genius, and he valued comrades above all. A quality Sasuke never really had.

When Sasuke gets the cursed seal, Kakashi had a sinking feeling in his chest. He knew how this would go. Sasuke was, in the end, and "avenger". Kakashi did not doubt for a second that for more power, Sasuke would betray Konoha. And the worst thing was that Kakashi knew he could do nothing to stop Sasuke. Yet he deluded himself, believing if he could show Sasuke that power could be gained in Konoha, Sasuke would not got to Orochimaru. He was wrong, as he had been so many times since his sensei and his teammates died. He could say it was grief clouding his judgement, but saying it out loud, Kakashi knew it was as empty as his reasons for being late. It was him being a bad sensei with horrible judgement, there was nothing else to it, no excuses, no reasons for his incompetence. There was only numbness in his heart as he picked up the bloodied Naruto and headed back to Konoha.

He knows Sakura has potential, and beneath her fangirl exterior, she had the brain to rival a Nara and the chakra control of a medic-nin. Perhaps he could have nudged her in the right direction. But Kakashi believes that, however wrong he went in the teaching of Sasuke and even Naruto, Sakura was one student Kakashi believes he did not mess up. Sakura needed to find her own determination, what she wanted to do as a kunoichi, and who she wanted to protect before she could become a decent kunoichi, a kunoichi worthy of her hitai-ate.

He felt nothing but pride when Sakura proudly announced that she was going to have Tsunade-sama as her sensei. The first time he saw Sakura healing an injured comrade, he was surprised at how much he was reminded of Rin. He felt a sense of deja vu. Team 7's legend continued. A genius born with everything, a deadlast making his way to the top and a kunoichi aspiring to be a medic-nin.

Kakashi knows it is Naruto who needs his help, it is Naruto who acts like Obito and it is Naruto that has so much potential. It is Naruto in which his redemption lies, to his sensei and to Obito. Yet all he could see in Naruto was the Kyuubi. He knows Naruto is nothing like the nine-tailed fox, but the village has him convinced that Naruto is the one who killed his sensei. It was not only that. Everytime he looked at Naruto, he is reminded of Minato-sensei. The guilt is overwhelming and he cannot bear to look into the eyes of the sensei he had let down so many times.

The guilt numbs him as he carries the bloodied Naruto back to Konoha. He could have done more. He could have… he could have properly taught Naruto. _Sensei, I have failed again. Will you forgive me? _When Naruto tells him he is leaving with Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi felt a pang in his heart. He hides himself behind a building, too guilt-ridden to even attempt to send Naruto off.

When Naruto comes back with an orange book and hands it to Kakashi, Kakashi is glad. Perhaps Naruto has forgiven him. Although Kakashi knows he played little part in Naruto's growth, he is proud of his student. Kakashi has never been a particularly expressive person, but he can only hope Naruto understands how proud Kakashi is of him.

Team Seven dynamics: this is how it will stay till the end of time, the genius, the hardworking deadlast and the medic-nin kunoichi. Team Seven has never once succeeded, but only the members of Team Seven will ever understand how deep the bonds created in Team 7 is.

_As he watched the three members of Team Seven, all grown up now, he wonders if there will ever be a team like that again._

_Sensei, I've made so many mistakes, but I guess it's all okay now. Are you watching me? Minato-sensei, Rin, Obito?_

_He is more observant than people give him credit for. He is Kakashi, copy-nin, son of the White Fang. This are his thoughts, because it's a bystander that understands best._


End file.
